The goal of this project is to develop, produce, and evaluate a media- based education program for divorcing parents. The program is intended for use by divorce mediators, parent educators, and other mental health professionals. The purpose of the program is to motivate parents to make a successful transition from parent to co-parent. Parents will be given essential knowledge and skills to help manage children's behavior and to reduce parent conflict during and following divorce. A video, produced in Phase I, will show dramatized portraits of divorcing families who experience a variety of challenging parenting situations. The video will help parents to understand the relationship between how they handle conflict and their children's psychological adjustment. The video-based curriculum produced in Phase I will be tested with 120 parents in education groups who have been referred through the court system for divorce mediation. In phase II, materials will be expanded to include applications of social skills in a variety of situations. Judges, lawyers, mediators and other mental health professionals who work with divorcing parents are calling for more educational activities and supportive materials to help reduce the adverse impact of divorce on children.